KoTLC Sanzel
by TheSilverPegasus
Summary: Sandor and Grizel finally have their dance.


**A Sanzel one shot (Sandor x Grizel)** **With Shannon Messenger's Keeper of the Lost Cities characters and Lee Brice's _I Don't Dance_.** **Story idea and writing is mine. I own nothing else, credit to their owners.**

Slow, Sandor had promised. It was his punishment from Grizel for losing operation Search-Keefe's-Room-to-Find-Secret-Stuff. He didn't mind that much though.

However, Grizel haven't budged in the silver pants, and across the room Fitz was wearing similar attire, paired with a black cape which had silver trim. Sophie sat in the floor near to his feet, dressed in one of Jolie's old dresses that shifted from silver to teal as she moved. She was messing with her iPod, trying to find the song she had wanted their dance to be to. Grizel had found it adorable that Sophie wanted to pick the song, and Sandor hoped that it was an appropriate dancing song, and that it wasn't too fast, or horrible. At first he'd protested that they couldn't let Sophie pick from her iPod, because she only had human songs, and no one wanted to translate as they listened. But Dex had found a way to convert the language of the iPod to the Enlightened Language, so they would hopefully all understand what was being sung. And if not, most of them knew some English. It then donned on Sandor that the song could very well be a sappy love song, and he would be totally humilliated. If that happened, he promised himself, Sophie was grounded for a month. Finally the speaker admitted sound, sounding much like a song, and Sophie paused it.

"It's working!" She declared.

She and Fitz made their way to the sidelines, as neither of them were dancing today, although everyone was dressed for it. The Cognates came to stand next to Dex, Biana, Keefe, Tam, Lihn, and their accompanying bodyguards, who smirked from the shadows. They were all seated around circular tables, content to eat and talk while other things went on around them. Namely, their bodyguards dancing. Yah, it was wierd, but no way was it not happening. As they grabbed their first bites of the many goodies placed before them, thanks to some gracious catering gnomes, the lights dimmed and Sandor led Grizel to the middle of the floor. It was so dark the others could only see their black silouets in the dim silver light, but that was good, especially if he tripped.

He signaled that they were ready, and and Sophie started the song. To everyone's surprise, it was a country song, but it was slow and the words seemed to match the situation perfectly. Sandor and Grizel placed themselves in the traditional Human dance position, Sandor holding Grizel's waist and Grizel's hand on his shoulder. As the song began, the slowly started in an easy 4 step beat.

 **(AN:** **Here I'd look up the song so you can get an idea of the rhythm and how the song goes, if you don't know already)**

~I'll never settle down,

That's what I always thought

Yeah, I was that kind of man,

Just ask anyone

I don't dance, but here I am

Spinning you around and around in circles

It ain't my style, but I don't care

I'd do anything with you anywhere

Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand

'Cause, I don't dance~

They glided across the floor, lost in the music and also not really hearing it. It was just them.

Well, at least they were trying to ignore the 7 teenagers who were attempting to get a closer look without their own bodyguards hauling them back to the tables. First Sophie and tried, then Dex and Keefe, and Finally Tam and Lihn. Fitz and Biana hadn't even started to stand up when Woltzer came over and placed his giant hands on their shoulders.

"Let them alone," He said softly. "This is their moment, let them enjoy it without interruption from you kids."

They all nodded, but as soon as left they continued scheming. As the song continued, the dance carried on, getting better and better each second.

~Love's never come my way,

I've never been this far

'Cause you took these two left feet

And waltzed away with my heart

No, I don't dance, but here I am

Spinning you around and around in circles

It ain't my style, but I don't care

I'd do anything with you anywhere

Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl

'Cause, I don't dance

No, I don't dance~

The lyrics ceased for a few moments, but the tune in the background kept playing, showing that the song wasn't over. Sandor and Grizel kept dancing, and Sophie, and her large crew, stopped eating to listen as the words started up again. It was getting a little emotional, and even the bodyguards stopped mumbling about silliness and frivolity.

~I don't dance, but here I am

Spinning you around and around in circles

It ain't my style, but I don't care

Well I'd do anything with you anywhere

I don't dance, but here I am

Spinning you around and around in circles

It ain't my style, but I don't care

I'd do anything with you anywhere

Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl

'Cause, I don't dance

No, ooh~

The song finally ended, but it felt all to short. Sandor and Grizel came to a halt and dropped their arms to their sides.

"Thank you." Grizel murmured.

"I'm glad you won." Sandor admitted. "Or I wouldn't be here, with you. And them." He gestured towards the teens, practically on the verge of overcoming the remaining bodyguards.

Smiling, the two goblins walked back to the group and herded everyone out the doors back to Everglen for the night. There the elves changed into sleepwear, and the goblins changed into simple black military style pants and jackets, preparing to keep watch for the night.

Sandor came to stand outside Sophie's door, just down the hall from Grizel.

"Maybe next time we can try fast," he suggested.

"I'd like that," Grizel answered.

In the dark, Sandor smiled. So would he.

 **AN: sorry for any typos, I did this on my phone. Please review!**


End file.
